Past And Present
by FairytalesOfForever
Summary: After the events of HTTYD 2, the team recieves a message from their old friend Heather. Windshear is sick, and she needs their help. They go to her aid, but soon all of the dragons are ill, so they search desperately to find a cure. The whole time, Hiccup is planning to propose to Astrid, but can't find the right time. Meanwhile, love is in the air for the reunited Heathlegs too.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was the chief of Berk.  
There were days, almost all of them to be honest, when he doubted that he was worthy of it. More worthy than Snotlout yes, but was that really saying much? Whatever his personal fears might've been however, he was next in line for the mantle as his father; the great Stoick the Vast had recently died. Now, there was that familiar lump in his throat as the job fell to Hiccup.

The days had settled into some sense of a routine now. However; he would leave the house early after eating some fish or bread his mother had cooked. Cooked as in heated up, without adding any of her "special" sauces or spices and then venture out into the village. He solved quarrels, assisted with trade, fixed problems and organized events for the people to whom were his duty to protect. He helped wherever it was needed and in return, they gave back to him. It helped that the people for the most part, were all kind and supportive of him. Thank goodness Mildew had long since been extradited to the Outcasts. There were none who missed him on Berk.  
His closest support came from the dragon riders, loyal to a fault. For years, they had protected Berk from all manner of treacherous individuals and helped build the new world in which they lived in. Fishlegs was never without information and facts, Snotlout may have matured significantly but his cocky tone and brutish ways still endured. The twins Ruff and Tuff were no less if not more destructive, though they held their hands reserved for best of times. Heather, the latest member of their troupe was fierce, focused but absent in recent times dealing with the long aftermath of Viggo Grimborn's armada.

Then of course, there was Astrid. All around the village Hiccup couldn't get away from her, yet couldn't get enough of her. Here she was reprimanding the twins again, there she was clearing ice, remnant of Drago Bludvist's merciless assault. Somehow she managed to make everything look easy; no movement, position, outfit or hairstyle was unflattering. It wasn't like the last two changed that often anyways. Hiccup watched her hands as they worked with delicate care or powerful force; he couldn't help but imagine how her left would look bearing a ring of the shiniest silver.

For this was the last part of the day. At night, after everything was done and he ignored the painful complaints that he'd been on his foot too much, Hiccup would go to the forge. Gobber never minded, sometimes he would stay awake and talk. They talked about the repairs on the village, accommodation for the new dragons and funny things from the day were there any. Though that usually ended up being something the twins had done.  
Gobber tried to talk about Astrid to furious, blushing silence. They talked about experiences they'd had in common, winter aches on their limbs and so forth. But usually they talked about Stoick. His strength, his kindness, his faith and love for his son. The rare happiness in those few glowing moments when he had his whole family with him. The story of just how crestfallen he'd been when he learned that his son might never walk again.

And Hiccup would work. Sometimes on a new contraption, often on the finely wrought bands of shining silver that he was gradually twisting like vines into a ring. Occasionally it would be a weapon he worked with, or even a slight modification to the prosthetic when he could find something to sit on. Gobber would often just watch, give him tips, or fall asleep. His rhythmic snoring fell into time with the strikes of the hammer, each light blow a step towards the moment Hiccup knew he had to find. It would be soon, but when? When, in all his busy days and when Astrid was always at work?

After all of this Hiccup would go home, imagining a warm female silhouette next to him. Not yet, you coward, he thought. It was past time for the question to be asked, a warm feeling spread from his head to all five toes every time he saw her. He'd lost count of their kisses in secret corners of the village or the back room of the forge. Hiccup knew the village was waiting. Waiting for him. Waiting for a celebration, an escape from the icy reality that they were slowly repairing. He always fell asleep with these thoughts in his mind, and woke up with no more answers than the night before.

This particular day, Hiccup was standing in the center of the village, working out an argument between two men and trying to keep them from slapping each other with fish. Just as he worked out who was in the wrong and was about to give a fish to the other, there was a squawk from overhead.  
"Terror Mail for the Chief!" someone yelled.  
Hiccup handed the fish absentmindedly to the innocent man, then turned and extended his arm, upon which the little dragon alighted.  
His eyes scanned the parchment in search of a signature and then Astrid was there, at his side quicker than Gobber confronted with soap. Hiccup relished the warmth of her hip against his side, the casual brushing of hands. A hand that one day he hoped, would bear his ring. Pulling his thoughts away from Astrid, Hiccup read the message again. A look of surprise registered on his face. "It's from Heather", he announced to general surprise and confusion. "She's in trouble!"

Authors Notes:  
 **Mykahannah11**

 **Hello all my lovely dragon riders! I have never collaborated on a story before, so I am very excited. I really hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **Smoe05**  
 **So this is an interesting and unique experience for sure. Like Mykahannah11, I'm only just starting out, having only joined on the eve of 2017. I never thought I'd be collaborating on a story, let alone so soon and with someone halfway around the world. :O**  
 **That's what is incredible though, from the very start I couldn't help but notice how incredible and supportive the community is. It was also where I could finally talk about HTTYD freely :D. I've met so many wonderful people, so thank you.**  
 **So there it is, the first chapter of Past and Present. The original story ideas, plans, concepts belong to Mykahannah11. I just work here. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid's eyes widened at the news. Heather and herself had always been close, so to hear that trouble had indeed become her predicament hurt like an old wound. She reached out to Hiccup for the letter and read the contents of the message.  
"Dear Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff.  
I write to you, my dearest friends to say the battle has been won. The last remnants of Viggo Grimborn's armada have been destroyed and the Shell Fire dragon relocated to deeper waters away from any islands. Both Dagur and I have returned to our people on Beserker Island where we are helping to rebuild the last of our village. Trade is blooming again but we've still had to source some individual recourses. Because of this, Windshear and I have travelled to the small province Autumn Island, south of where Dragon's Edge use to be for the supplies but Windshear starting acting strangely. I think she has fallen ill with something. We are in trouble and need your help. Come to Autumn Island and please hurry!  
Heather"  
Hiccup looked around at his people. A certain unease had befallen them, small bands were sharing looks of confusion, others concern as they muttered amongst themselves; perhaps some didn't even know who Heather was. Hiccup knew it was his duty to give them all the information he had, however small the amount. "Heather is one of our offshore dragon riders. She is a Berserker and also Daugur the Deranged's sister. She has come to Berk a couple of times in the past," he said. "When I was sixteen and the dragon riders first met her, she was not the most helpful and tried to steal Stormfly and the book of dragons for Alvin," Beside him, Astrid subtly huffed and chuckled at the memory, for the two young women, despite early complications, had quickly become good friends by the end of that little adventure. "We ran into her again when we were living at Dragon's Edge a little while ago. She visited twice and eventually ended up staying with her Razorwhip, Windshear for a while. She was in our show at Berk's 400th anniversary celebration," Hiccup rubbed his neck sheepishly at the strife "The one where I also had a bounty on my head and pretty much everyone was trying to capture me and 'keep me from running away'",. He gestured to the metal leg and got a good number of laughs for this.

Looking back on the harrowing mishaps of his escorting across the archipelago in the hand of several bandits and bounty hunters, he truly wished that would be the last. Though, considering the past month, the horrifically vexing ordeal with Drago Bluvist and the small altercations with a confused Calder on Nepenthe, those long past prospects didn't look so bleak anymore.  
Hiccup looked back to the message for reference, "Now, the message doesn't give much detail. It basically says, 'Windshear is sick, we are in trouble and need your help. Come to Autumn Island and please hurry,' It isn't a lot, but we should go help her. Especially since we haven't seen her in years," Hiccup continued.  
"We owe it to her", Astrid added. "She stood by us in all our battles, even when that horrible sickness hit the Edge and this idiot-" She gave a soft slug across Hiccup's shoulder and he turned to grimace at the ground in embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, I remember." Fishlegs chipped in, "The Terror of Thorns' luckily it didn't spread back to Berk. Ooh this is kind of exciting! We finally get to see Heather again."  
Astrid cast Fishlegs a quizzical look, "Wait aren't you and Snotlout competing for Ruffnut still?" She whispered loud enough for only Hiccup to hear, "How is she going to take "  
Fishlegs was quick to cut her off whispering back for fear of being overheard by Snotlout and the twins who had joined the crowds, "No we're not- not anymore since Snotlout sort of won in the end. I've moved on, there will be others. I'm sure it'll be fine," he reassured unconvincingly, a small squeak of nervousness seeping through.  
Astrid took this revelation to her advantage, "We're coming," she said pulling on Fishlegs furring vest, despite his protest.

"That's all great, guys," Hiccup said, "But I'm needed here to govern the village. If I leave and take the most competent riders with me, not counting the twins, they are many things but competent is not one of them, you know what I mean. Then who will oversee Berk? Ok, I promised I would be here to help out in every way I can and not just run away to the edge of the world like we use to," Hiccup took a moment to think about his options, "And I can't just ask Gobber again, he's busy with both Grump and Bonesnarl now training what we thought were untrainable baby scuttleclaws."  
The others seemed at a loss. They all wanted to fly out and help their old friend but with Stoick's passing, their new duties to Berk complicated the matter. Valka stood idly by watching as Hiccup and Astrid compiled thoughts for a compromise. Her time away from Berk had meant she had missed an entire generation, she missed watching as the families she left behind grew and adjusted to the new life here. As much as she would have loved to travel out to Autumn Island to meet Heather and windshear, she felt she could use this as an opportunity to really step back into the village routine. Valka stepped forth, "I can do it", she said, "If you could take the twins with you too, there will be a lot fewer mishaps to deal with. If there are any problems or arguments, I'm sure Cloudjumper and Eret would be more than happy to give me hand,"

Hiccup considered this for a moment. "Well alright, but are you sure you won't need someone else to help you?" Valka looked at him. "If I need help, I'll find it. Don't worry son, I'll be fine," Astrid's lips curled mischievously at the thought, "And unlike you," she poked Hiccup lightly on the chest, "Your mother knows when to ask for help, so we can believe she'll be fine," The villagers laughed again. A warm feeling spread through Hiccup's chest. "Whatever you say, milady. And, thanks Mom," Hiccup added.  
Valka smiled. She loved it every time he called her that, cherishing the moments she never got to see. Some days were hard for her, watching as the people of Berk went about their life in peace. How Valka often wished she could have been there for Berk's transformation, to watch as her son grew into the brave leader he was now. To hear and occasionally witness solemn moments like this one. The silent tears she would spill, over grief for their great loss but overwhelming joy for what she had gained; A new Berk, peace for her dragons. Her son and future daughter in law.

"I'm going over to the forge to pick up a few things we can bring with us," Hiccup called to the other riders. Gradually the crowd dispersed, until Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were the only ones left in the center of town. Tuff looked worried. "Valka said there would be fewer mishaps while we're gone!" he cried, "We cannot allow Berk's mayhem level to drop. I forbid it!"  
"Whatever you say, bro", Ruffnut replied dreamily. She was leaning on Snotlout's arm, fingering his biceps while Astrid furrowed her eyebrows in disgust, groaning out a sound to match her expression and leaving the lovesick couple to their own.

Meanwhile, over at the forge, Hiccup had finished filling his satchel with a notebook and charcoal, his little dagger which he had adap into a miniature Dragon Blade, in case of any unwelcome meetings with the Death Song and its amber and a few small hand-to-hand combat weapons. He checked the straps and buckles on his flight suit making sure it was secure. Gobber appeared from the back, balancing a finely wrought silver ring on the point of his hook, "I think ye forgettin' somethin', laddie," Hiccup looked up, then after a moment's hesitation took the ring tenderly in his hands, "Maybe ye'll find the right moment while yer away", Gobber commented. "Maybe", Hiccup murmured distractedly. -

He circled his thumb tentatively over the ring's curved edge as it reflected the fire light from the furnace. Unclipping the straps on his chest armour, Hiccup pulled out his map journal and slipped the ring safely inside the pages. It would be safe there. Toothless was watching intently with wide eyes of curiosity as Hiccup fastened the chest piece back. He offered an encouraging coo nudging his companion. Hiccup ran his hands across the dragon's head in comfort, "What do you say bud, let's go to Autumn Island," 


	3. Chapter 3

The wind whistled through Hiccup's thick auburn hair as Toothless glided smoothly along, the others fanned out in a V formation behind them. They weren't going on one of their usual thrill rides, though, so his mask was stored safely in his saddlebag. Astrid had asked him to bring his chief's cape, too, but Hiccup had replied that it was heavy and would take up too much space. She continued to push and argue, though; even still, it was the smile that won it for her. She knew he couldn't say no to that. He couldn't deny her the little pleasure of winning an argument. But he was denying her something much bigger now, wasn't he? A chance to have a safe, happy life. To have him forever instead of just whenever they could manage it.

Hiccup looked down at his hands on the saddle. He usually had so much control over his emotions, but now there was such a mix boiling inside of him resulting in a whirlpool of confusion. Amongst the confusion was love, guilt, nervousness, fear and anger at himself. Fear that he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't meant to do this and that she didn't want him enough to turn every day into forever. Peaks and valleys of indecisiveness, always backing out like the coward he probably was, as soon as he got up the nerve to do it. But was he really controlling these things, or just hiding them? Was there a difference? Was that the difference? It wasn't only the problem of Astrid and his sudden leadership that weighed heavy on his mind now, though. There was grief, too. Shock. Mistrust.

Even his bond with Toothless had changed. At first it was uneasy, unsure and weaker than it had ever been. He'd wake from nightmares of narrowed, glowing eyes and violet fire, covered in a cold sweat and pushing Toothless away in his half-sleep, terrified that his dreams had crept into the waking world. Then he would open his eyes just a little wider, and see his best friend, confused and concerned. He'd feel so ashamed, as if he didn't have enough guilt on his thin shoulders now. Then, slowly, as the village was rebuilt, so was their friendship. Toothless was so innocent and trusting, his love so unconditional that Hiccup often felt ashamed of his negativity and worries around the ever-happy dragon. Toothless was just as much a victim as he was, being controlled against his will to inflict pain on those he cared for dearly.

Hiccup returned to focus on their heading, blue sky all around them. He noticed that Astrid had broken formation and drifted over closer to him. He admired the grace with which she flew; somehow Astrid managed to make everything look so effortless and beautiful at the same time. Even caring for him, when he lived his philosophy that 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' past all borders of reason.  
Her thick fur hood was pulled up over her head, but she turned towards him and Hiccup saw her smile. That mesmerising, beautiful smile she had. It would be multiplied tenfold or more if he would only... But he couldn't. The time just never seemed right. He only hoped that it would be, and soon.

"Alright, Chief," she called, "Which way do we go now?"

The title jolted him out of his thoughts, "Astrid, you don't have to call me that," he replied. She gave a half-smile.

"Hiccup, we both know that you actually mean you don't want me to. But I want to. You ought to get used to it," She teased with a smug tone.

Hiccup sighed. He knew she was probably right, "Fine, but I hereby decree that I don't have to like it," he groused. Astrid laughed.

"Now you sound like Snotlout," she shot back.

Snotlout with ears as hot as molten Gronckle iron himself zipped up behind them, "Will you two cut it out! You're arguing like an old married couple!"

I wish, Hiccup thought turning his gaze away.

"I wonder what Heather's been up to," Astrid pondered aloud.

"Repairing her island and basically the entire rest of the Archipelago. I mean that's what the note said," Hiccup replied. Snotlout piped up, "Oh, and daydreaming about Fishface in her spare time."

Fishlegs caught onto the conversation with, "Oh, she's probably forgotten all about me", while blushing furiously.

"Oh come on, Fishy!" Snotlout teased, "You practically kissed her like three times!"  
"None of which were successful," Fishlegs mumbled, which only Hiccup heard earning a soft chuckle on his behalf.

Hiccup had noticed lately that Snotlout, while as bull headed as ever, was not as mean or cruel as he'd once been. He didn't make fun of the others that way anymore; Hiccup had noticed especially, because before the he met Toothless, he'd received the brunt of Snotlout's bullying. Including the time he made him eat poisoned berries when we were six, Hiccup recalled. Plus, now that he had Ruffnut he stopped pestering every other girl he met. Including Astrid. Mine, Hiccup thought with a strange fierceness. "Not yet", he whispered to himself shaking his head to clear the thought, "Promises aren't made until they're requested."  
These thoughts were growing in a constant onslaught. A war of the mind trying to focus against the emotional onslaught rendering even some of the simplest decisions, vexing. Hiccup couldn't help but fall upon the words of Viggo Grimborn. Somehow, he always knew, even in death he was still lurking like a shadow in his mind attempting to conflict his rationality. He inhaled a longing breath and released it just as slowly, clearing his thoughts to regain control. They were on a mission nonetheless.

The clouds were growing dark as they flew along, which Hiccup thought strange since they'd left early. How long had he been inside his mind? How long had his thoughts captured his attention over his team?  
The others had drifted back into formation, and now Astrid was calling him, "Hiccup! You see that, right?"

"Yeah, I see it. Looks like it's going to rain, but that won't stop us."

"Wind can! In this direction it'll tire out the dragons," Snotlout inputted.

"It's an awesome thrill ride though", Tuffnut interjected contrary to the point.

"I hate thrill rides! And so does Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried.

"Clam down, everybody," Hiccup yelled over the chaos. "We've ridden storms before. Sure they're not great, but we'll be fine."

The rain soon started in a light drizzle but gradually growing into a fierce storm. Dark clouds surrounded them blocking out he sun. Hiccup squinted through the driving rain, trying to see.

"Guys, this is good!" he called suddenly.

"Uh, how exactly is this good?" a confused Fishlegs queried.

"Yeah! Remember, Autumn Island is just south of the Edge," Hiccup began.

"And we flew right through a storm when we first found the Edge! We're almost there!" Astrid finished.

Before long, a cone of light filtered through the clouds presenting their opening.  
Hiccup pointed forth to the clearing, "There it is gang, the great beyond!' he cheered playing on the chant from their first exploration.

The clouds began to clear and the rain became blue sky and dry. Toothless shook his head rapidly back and forth, while Hiccup leaned backwards to try and escape the flying water droplets with little no success. He pushed dripping wet hair out of his face and inspected the leather components of his flight suit. As long as they didn't dry too quickly, he should be alright. Suddenly he remembered, the journal! Hurriedly he pulled it out of his chest armor and inspected the pages. With a sigh of relief he noted that there was no damage, and the silver of the ring glinted unharmed.

Hiccup looked up at a sudden chill in the air to see an island advancing on the horizon. It was a mass of red and gold; trees in shades from scarlet to wheat almost entirely obscuring its sky view. A tiny river like a ribbon of amber cut through the thick forests, and a high cliff overlooking the ocean jutted from the north side of the island.  
At the base of the cliff sat a miniature encampment, and up from it shot a slightly weak ice-blue flare. Windshear's blast. Hiccup turned around with a grin, though his eyes were focused on the blonde to his left. "Dragon Riders, welcome to Autumn Island."

 **Authors' Notes:**

 **Mykahanna11: YAAY! New chapter! i was watching HTTYD with some friends of mine last night and we were just acting like crazy fans. We recited about half the lines in the opening scene and all the others we knew plus our favorites (Thank you for nothing you useless reptile) (Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage) (I am hurt, I am very much hurt!) And singing along to the background music. We danced around during Forbidden Friendship and I actually did the hand thing, and for our finale we squealed our heads off when Toothless did his puppy eyes and his smile. LOL**

 **Smoe05: Not much to report, but Mykahanna11's writing is improving! Enjoy the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Single file everyone!" Hiccup called.  
The others slid into line behind him flawlessly, having performed this simple maneuver countless times since the days of the Dragon Academy. The days when all I had to lead was a school, Hiccup recalled. It was as if he was the main character in the story of Berk; he always ended up leading something. All the villains wanted him, prized him even. Everything happened to him. If indeed his entire life was a story, then now the plot was taking a major turn. Somehow, he remained the main character.

They dove down towards the island in a perfect, straight line. Hiccup enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through his tangled auburn hair, it made him feel alive, brought him back to his first secret rides with Toothless when he'd controlled the tail with a pedal, using his real foot that was once there all those years ago. It made him think of his first ride with Astrid, the nearness of her was overwhelming. That was through all the tumbling and diving into the sea thanks to one grumpy Night Fury at the time. He remembered it with a chuckle and the feeling that the heat bundled inside was going to leap out of his chest.  
And after that first kiss, he felt like running around the village screaming joyful nonsense. Though he probably would have tripped considering the lack of coordination with the metal contraption tied to his leg.  
In the end, he always felt that way. He felt like the world was focused on him.  
So why, Hiccup, why?

Hiccup, because he rode the fastest dragon and led the group, wqas in front. Astrid was right behind him, then Snotlout behind her, the twins, and finally Fishlegs. After all, diving wasn't exactly Meatlug's area of expertise. For the brief period that Heather had ridden with them, her place in the order had been right behind Hiccup, because Windshear was more streamlined than Stormfly. Toothless' wings were tucked flat against his sides and his tail pulled in, so that he was a veritable black bullet as he shot towards the island. He performed a quick swoop up when they reached the earth, finishing with a perfectly clean landing. The others landed behind him in their respective order.  
In one fluent motion, Hiccup slipped his leg from the tail lock bolt and switched it for walking. His ran his hand ran across Toothless's scaly head giving a scratch under his chin right where he liked it. He took a moment to take in the sights of the clearing on Autumn Island, the light filtering down through the branches illuminating the site with a soft glow. Movement caught his eye and he turned to see the form of a woman striding forth.

Heather came up to them, waving. Hiccup observed the changes in her appearance. She was taller now, her figure more slightly more curved, and there was a tiny braid from her part going down into the thicker braid on her shoulder, like Astrid had. She wore a silver, woollen long-sleeved top and the same armored skirt and shoulder guards she'd worn during her time on the edge. A leather belt crossed her stomach, on which there was a small pouch, a knife, and her double ended axe in the back. A shawl made of silvery fur was attached to her collar and hung down around her arms and back, and her boots and leg wraps were a nondescript charcoal grey.

"Hiccup!" she smiled. "Well, you've certainly grown up," He grinned almost sheepishly, though unsure of exactly why.  
Astrid landed moments after this exchange offering a friendly smile to her old friend. "I'm going to get the dragons settled," Hiccup explained. "Be right back." he dashed off a quick kiss on the cheek to Astrid and headed over to the cluster of dragons where they'd landed.  
"So," Heather quipped with a smirk, "I see my advice has paid off?"  
Astrid laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she teased back.  
Heather gave her a playful sock on the arm. "Well, you certainly nailed yourself a good one."  
Astrid quirked an eyebrow. "Mine," she replied sternly.  
"Don't you think I know that?! I would not ruin anything after all the work I've put in trying to convince you!"  
"Okay, okay," the blonde agreed with a laugh. "But I was mostly joking."  
"My point is, he's even more grown up now. I mean, look at him! Tall stature, messy hair, chiselled jawline with hair and the battle scar!" Astrid rolled her eyes and the two girls simultaneously cracked up laughing.  
"He's had that scar as long as I can remember, so somehow I don't 'battle' is the way to describe it," Astrid commented picturing the small mark on his chin.  
Heather clued in the subject also pondering the scar's origin. "Do you know he actually got it?" she asked.  
Astrid considered the question realising she had never asked. She had known him her whole life and yet even now there were still some things she didn't know. Why this mystery was all so intriguing, she couldn't quite comprehend, but it was nonetheless like a miniature quest whilst they focused on helping Heather with Windshear's bleak condition.  
"No. I never thought to ask. He might not even know himself," she chuckled, imagining the look the rest of features might make. "Although if you want a battle scar, there is _the other one_." She lened agasinst a tree and crossed her legs for emphasis.  
The thoughts soon turned into a light daydream of messy auburn hair silhouetted against the sun light. Hiccup's crooked smile teasing the edges of his lips as he step towards her, hand outstretched. Heather watched her expression change into the euphoric dream completely void of her surroundings.  
 _What have you done to her Hiccup?,_ Heather mused upon seeing her best friend fantasizing.

The sound of shuffling feet grew behind them and Fishlegs came shuffling nervously in their direction. "Um..Hi?" he greeted Heather meekly.  
Her face lit up and Astrid was snapped out her trance her cheeks burning hot. "Fishlegs!" Heather wrapped her arms around the surprised young man, whose expression quickly shifted to unsuppressed glee.  
Heather touched his chin, noticing the fuzzy stubble. "Hey! You've grown a beard now too!" she laughed.  
Astrid giggled behind her hand. "I'm going to leave you two _alone_ ," she smirked, adding extra emphasis on the last word.  
"Oh, shut your yakhole, you were daydreaming just now" Heather snipped playfully. "Shoo," she added ushering Astrid away with her hand.

Hiccup meandered in their direction and sat down on a rock, watching all his teammates reunite with their long-time-no-see friend. He grinned at the sight of Astrid and Heather laughing together just like they used to. He remembered their time on Dragon's Edge, they were always chatting about something, or laughing uproariously over Thor knows what. Hiccup had always found that girls were rather confusing at times. Their moods and minds change randomly, and they seem to have a sort of telepathy with others of their kind. They laugh when nobody's said anything, and when found in large numbers they always travel in packs. Even still, he'd decided, they were, as a whole, likable; and sometimes, in his own immediate experience, a lot more so than their male counterparts.

Hiccup came to wondering how Fishlegs would handle this. After their first separation to serve the greater good for the Berserkers, he didn't know if his best friend could stand having to leave Heather again. Nor did he really want to see the crossroads that would follow. Any doubts about whether Heather still cherished feelings for him though, were erased the minute she saw Hiccup's stocky friend. Her entire face lit up in a way that only one who'd experiences love could know. Then she hugged him with such tender excitement and touched his face so gently, it was all too obvious. These two were as close as they'd always been. If not with added potential.

Hiccup stood up from his rock, wincing at the weight put on his left side after hours of flying. "Sorry to break up the party," he interjected. "But I'd like to have a look at Windshear, see if I can figure out what's wrong."  
Heather nodded and unfolded herself from Fishlegs' arms. He looked slightly crestfallen. he walked over to a curtain of vines overhanging a massive cave in the side of the cliff. "She's in here. Come here girl, you can do it."

Slowly, Windshear stepped out of the cave. Right away, it was obvious that something was wrong with her. She walked stiffly, as if every movement was an effort. Her scales were dull, without their usual shine, and her eyes were lifeless and pale compared to the glowing green. Her tail scraped along the ground sadly, even that was stiff. Worst of all, her claws had turned a bright, pure white. "Come on, girl," Heather soothed. "Fly."

Windshear lifted her wings and tried to beat them, but her movements were so miniscule and stiff that nothing happened.  
"Something's wrong, all right," Hiccup agreed with a confused expression, "There are definitely signs that may be related to blue oleander poisoning, but I've never seen anything like this before," he said running his hands along Windshear's claws.  
He glanced up at all the faces surrounding him. Concern, grief and even hints of panic were evident. But the worst of it was Heather and Fishlegs, the worried look on her face unmistakable multiplied by Fishlegs' equal distress. This wasn't just a wild dragon suffering, it was one of their own. No matter who's companion it was, they would all work together to find a cure, just like old times.

 **Authors' Notes:**

 **Mykahanna11: A nice little touch witht the scar bit, Smoe. It was originally meant to point out the more obvious one (leg) but a little mini quest for Astrid is cool too. Boy, does HIccup have a lot to fill Heather in on!**

 **Smoe05:**

 **It keeps getting better and better. I can feel the pace running smoothly and efficiently. I have a feeling things are bout to get very intriguing. :o :o :o :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wrooooooo."

"Hrmph."

Hiccup rolled over on his sleeping mat with a grunt, trying unsuccessfully to go back to sleep. He'd never been much for sleeping late, unless he was horribly injured or ill. A occurrence which happened far too often lately, he'd almost drowned only two years ago. Also, it was especially hard with an impatient Night Fury nudging at the outside of your head while you were trying to solve a problem inside it. He ran over Windshear's symptoms again.

White claws, tightness of body and stiff movement, dull scales, cloudy eyes, typical of most dragon illnesses and the inability to fly. He'd never seen or heard of anything like it before. And I'm supposed to be the dragon expert, Hiccup thought with frustration. If only there was somebody he could ask. Someone like, his father. Stoick had lived many years and probably heard of this during their war with the dragons, but he was no longer around to ask. Hiccup felt his heart clench.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Stoick now. A rush of memories flooded his mind, his father caring for him when he was little, saying goodbye when he went to fight the Red Death, freeing Thornado, meeting Skullcrusher. Hiccup rubbed ashamedly at his eyes. Why waste time thinking about the past when there was work to be done now? Yet, wasting time was exactly what he'd done. Fifteen years they'd both spent not acknowledging what he was. Five more flying off to all the corners of the world and not preparing for his untimely chiefdom. He turned his face away from the tent entrance and from his friends, rubbing at his eyes again. He wasn't crying. Or so he told himself.

Toothless head butted him again, practically rolling him into Fishlegs. "Okay Bud," he finally consented. "Let's go."

Moments later, they were soaring among the clouds over Autumn Island, swooping and diving in all their usual stunts about the clouds and through the tree line. The amber leaves were a refresh compared to the greenwoods of Outpost Island. The though entered his mind as he considered the possibility of seeing the remnants of the now desolate mountainsides. Though, maybe it wouldn't be so great. Sure the adventures there were wilder than he could ever had imagined, yet the chilling reminder of what he almost and did lose, lingered in the ashes. They continued to pull higher into the sky letting the wind whip away any remaining tears.

Hiccup grinned as Astrid came outside just when they were pulling off a particularly difficult and impressive move. "Having fun up there, you two?" she called.

"Yep," Hiccup replied from his upside down position, "Although you might say I've got my head in the clouds!" Astrid laughed and shook her head.

Hiccup patted his scaly friend on the neck. "Okay Bud, give it all you've got!"

Toothless soared upwards. Black leathery wings pumping, the joyful dragon obeyed his human's orders and gave it his all. Just when the air was chilling them past what Hiccup's leather could guard, he clicked the tail control back and they halted. He grinned, a smile that split his face with thrilled euphoria.

"Alright Bud," Hiccup whispered excitedly. "Now!"

Toothless folded in his wings and swooped downwards, nose pointing toward the island below. The icy wind bit into Hiccup's face and whipped his thick auburn hair straight back as they dove. Hiccup cheered in adrenaline fuelled glee, his heart soaring and hands gripping the flight grips for dear life. The thrill of truly laughing in death's face and slipping out of its grasp merely for the fun of it filled his chest and he whooped as they sped towards the ground.

Eyes set on his target, Hiccup didn't move a muscle until they were barely feet away from crashing into the earth, then only to tighten his grip. "Get ready, Toothless", he muttered fearlessly. Then at the very last second, there was a click. The death-defying dynamic duo tilted upwards as Toothless branched out his wings like a parachute and landed cleanly right in front of the tent.

Leaning on his scaly friend, Hiccup reset his prosthetic leg to walking, and looked up.

Astrid still stood right in front of the tent, a grin playing her lips. "Well, clearly you're still up to your old tricks", she said in greeting.

"Not so fast, milady, this is a new trick." He replied turning around to meet her.

She swatted at him lightly, just missing his jaw, he ducked just in time. "Ah ah ah young lady, we do not hit. Someone might get hurt, and it's usually me."

Astrid smirked. "You're right." She swatted at him again, except this time she lost her balance and they fell on top of each other.

She ran her finger along his jawline, now rough with the stubble he tried desperately to keep at bay. Hiccup would always come back with. "I know it's a Viking thing, but it itches my mask!" She continued her finger's journey until she reached the small white scar.

The conversation she had earlier with Heather came to mind. "How did you get that?" she asked.

Hiccup grinned lopsidedly. "If you hop off me and I'll tell you!"

She stood up, bracing herself with a hand on his chest. A flush of heat raced through Hiccup as he realized that her hand was centered right over his journal, and thus the contents inside. They sat with their backs against the tent post right next to each other.

Astrid grinned at Hiccup. "All right, so tell me!"

"Well," he hesitated.

He remembered the first time he heard the story in the dragon sanctuary, the look of grief in Valka's eyes. "It happened when I was just a baby. It was the night that Mom, was taken away. Cloudjumper had broken into our house and found me alone in the cradle. Mom saw it happen and when she saw arrived, all she saw was the dragon was inspecting and playing with me. But she startled him and his claw scratched a deep cut across my chin. Otherwise it would have healed completely."

Astrid stared back eyeing the small white line again. She knew Valka was taken by dragons, but not her own. Though the circumstances were dreadful and that scar now acted as a constant reminder, it was funny how time could change perspective.

Hiccup took another moment to reflect on the story his mother had told him. "Then Dad tried to save us, only it didn't go to plan. Cloudjumper took her to the sanctuary and well, the rest you know," he concluded.

Her smile had fallen slightly, but then again having learnt the true origins was worth it. "I always thought it was an accident in the Forge, back when you were even clumsier," She smiled and grasped his hand, and Hiccup let it relax in her grip.

Hiccup quirked his eyebrow, the mischievous smile etching on his lips. "Really? So I'm still clumsy?" He earnt himself a giggle. "Still fumbling around, unable to keep my balance?"

Astrid snuggle in closer resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh yeah. And I love you for it," she said planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

They sat in silence for little while, starring at the mesmerising bristle of the tree leaves, the burnt colours like a wave of fire. Hiccup was enjoying Astrid's company, her presence, the mere feeling of any physical contact. She perhaps was unaware, but he was soaking up everything about her like a flower in the sun. She always brought out the best in him, and he hoped she would say the same. Then again, it was hard to bring out her best when she was practically perfect already.

Heather stepped out of the tent and stretched in the warm sunshine. She grinned when she saw the two sitting together; Hiccup gave an involuntary j*** of his hand but decided that it was silly to be shy about it if they were going to be married someday.

Heather plopped down next to them, though with some regard for personal space rather than the close vicinity that the couple shared. "So," she began with a smile. "Any news from Berk?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Only a little, you know just the day to day routine," Hiccup snorted.

Apr 25No mysterious dragon riders." Astrid added sarcastically.

Heather gave them a quizzical look. "No merciless warlords, not to mention giant ice spitting dragons," Hiccup continued.

Heather just stared blankly back not sure how to react, the satire blaringly obvious yet the idea of giant dragons and warlords befuddle her. "Ok, seems I missed quite a bit." She replied.

The couple nodded in return. "Well, what happened? And don't leave out the details," Heather scooted out from the tent wall in front of them, her expression eager.

Hiccup took a deep breath before he began. "It's a really long story but I guess we have time. Not all of it is good either. Some of it, you'll see what I mean. It started out like a normal day on Berk, sun shining, Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftop. I come down for breakfast where Dad awaits me with some ahh, news."

Astrid cut in over him. "Ooh tell Heather what he said, and do the voice."

Hiccup tensed for a moment before giving into the idea. "Ok, ok but don't impersonate me this time please?" he asked.

Heather could tell the two before her had some history with this conversation, most likely in their own company. "He starts off, Son we need to talk, see you're the pride of Berk son and I couldn't be prouder. And now you're all grown up and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided," he cut merged out of the accent back to his normal nasally tone. "To make me chief."

Heather smiled back in return. "Congratulations Hiccup, I'm sure Stoick's even more proud of you," she was cut short.

"Well you see, um, while he was rambling on about that, I had actually snuck out the door, barely caught the last of it. Anyway, so there was a dragon race that day, which I also snuck out of to no one's surprise and instead went further South than ever before eventually finding a new island, a bit like this one actually," he continued.

Astrid caught onto the end of his recount. "At this point, Stormfly and I managed to catch up with him on the so aptly named Itchy Armpit Island."

Heather stared Hiccup down. "Details now."

Hiccup rolled his eyes seeing both women focusing on him. "Toothless was scratching under his armpit at the time, so I went with it."

Heather turned to Astrid. "That's decided Hiccup's not allowed to name your children. Run the risk of them being called Eye Licker or something," The suggestion caused the couple to pale instantly.

"Anyway, we saw smoke on the horizon and decided to take a look. What we found, we couldn't really believe; A giant fortress blown apart by giant ice spikes. The fort being one of Dragon Trappers, not in relation to Viggo's hunters we don't think. So we got ambushed by the Trapper in charge, his name amusingly was Eret son of Eret, in a long line of Eret's. We escaped fine but with the name of their leader," paused to allow for the words to sink in. "Drago Bludvist. Do you know him?"

Heather frowned upon hearing the name. "Only in conversation, but the context wasn't relevant so I dismissed it; why?"

"Eret told us he was building a dragon army, and we couldn't be sure or not, but the pieces fell together. Viggo's hunters and Eret's trappers, we think they both worked in a network for Drago. Viggo always raved about selling Dragons in the North, only that's where Drago was." Hiccup explained.

"So we went back to Berk and told Dad. He locked down the village in response wanting to wait for Drago to come to us, but Astrid and I flew off, we went to try and change his mind. We found Eret's ship, and surrendered ourselves for him to take us to Drago, a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder being good trade. But Dad, Gobber and the other riders showed up. Dad told us how he knew Drago, how he murdered almost an entire hall of chiefs to prove he could, control dragons."

"Despite that, I still believed I could persuade him. Only this time I left alone. Astrid and the others were told to go home," Hiccup turned to Astrid. "And this is where we got split up, I'll tell my side first and then you can tell yours," he suggested with a nod from Astrid.

"Toothless and I drifted through the clouds for a while. I was restless, annoyed and frustrated. Dad still wouldn't let me at least try to do what I'm good at," he paused for a moment. "But then the weirdest thing happened, I thought Dad had followed me only there was a person, clad in armour painted blue, with a staff and a mask that in all made it look like, a dragon. This person was just standing alongside us in the clouds, slowly lowering back underneath. Let's just say, we didn't know what to think. Then all of a sudden a Stormcutter dragon erupted from beneath us, the mysterious rider on his back just starring at us. Next thing you know, other dragons nab Toothless and me and we were taken to, another giant formation of ice spikes, like the Trapper fort."

"We were taken inside, surrounded by dragons and all the while this person watched as I went about training some. And then it came out of the shadows, came right up to me and almost touched my scar. Only then was there a gasp and a voice said my name. MY name. It took off its mask to reveal a woman. Middle aged, long, auburn hair and to top it off, she turned out to be my mother."

Heather gasped, eyes wide and incredulous. "What! I thought she was taken, how is this? What's her name?" she was speechless.

Hiccup continued the story. "Her name is Valka and as it turns out, she was taken those twenty years ago to the ice mountain, that just so happened to be a dragon sanctuary. A safe haven for dragons away from Drago. She had learned to live among them and save them from. But she's so different from Dad. In fact she's like me, that's why I am like I am, why I didn't have the heart to kill dragons, why I chose to train them instead."

Heather nodded understanding now how it was that Hiccup was so different from Stoick. "We told each other what happened to us, how she was taken, how I came to know Toothless. Then she showed me something you wouldn't believe. Ok, so you thought the Red Death or the Shellfire dragons were big. They are nothing compared to the Berwilderbeast. The Alpha of all dragons resting in an oasis of water pools, his ability to influence other dragons incredible and breathes ice instead of fire."

"So that's where the ice spikes came from?" Heather asked.

"Exactly. A very intimidating sight to behold, but gentle and kind. Mom then suggested we go for something to eat but I didn't expect for the Berwilderbeast to come with us out to sea shower fish up into the air. It was incredible, raining fish and of course Toothless couldn't resist. I showed our map of the islands, and in the snow Mom drew the rest of it. All of the known world, we've barely seen anything. Then we floated on the updraft of a cliff side, only for Mom to leap from dragon to dragon across their wings. It felt as if everything I could do, she could do better. Except for one thing." Hiccup extended his leg and pulled open one of his flight suit's wings, surprising Heather. "She couldn't fly on her own. For the brief moment that lasted before Toothless and I crashed into the snow, I surprised Mom for once. But of course she couldn't let me have all that glory," Hiccup mused.

"Show her what you can do Bud," With that, Toothless arched his back and split his dorsal fins.

The excitement kept piling on Heather as she realised, there was a lot she had missed in helping Berserk rebuild after Viggo. "What happened next?"

"Well, that day was also the first time in twenty years that Mom had held me. I mean it was different than with Astrid. This wasn't the women I had fallen in love with, this was my mother, I think in that moment the realisation of it started to settle in. I learnt what I had missed out on. I can't deny that was one of the best moments in my life. Only she was just like Dad in the sense that Drago was unreachable, that we had to protect our own."

Hiccup sighed in reminiscence, knowing all too well what was to come. "I think you better tell what happened to you," he handed over the reins of recollection to Astrid.

She nodded in response sensing that ahead was where everything began to fall apart. "Just so you know Heather, what happened from here, well..." she glanced again at Hiccup. "Things start to go downhill. So whilst Hiccup was being reunited to everyone's later surprise, I took Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins to find Eret, again. Since Hiccup didn't come back we thought he had been captured so after some, ah, persuasion from Stormfly, Eret took us to Drago's fleet in the Northern Mountains."

"You dropped him from the sky and caught him when he agreed didn't you?" Heather confirmed with a smug smile of recognition.

Astrid nodded back. "You know we did. Anyway, Drago's fleet was immense, at least fifty ships all docked around his flagship. But we got captured by his men hiding in the snow. They took us on board and that's when we finally met Drago Bludvist. He's a big man, black dreadlocks, scars all over him and an entire false arm." She watched as Heather paled at the thought.

"Something he sasid", Hiccup interjected. "'Dragons can tear people apart'. In his case, he was talking about his arm, but it was almost like he knew..." "About the Red Death?", Astrid asked. "Well, either he saw your leg and was a good guesser or you're just plain fmaous, Hiccup. I would put my gold on the second." Hiccup shrugged. That had never really occured to him before. Astrid began to continue her story.

"At the time Eret was acting as if he had captured us, but Drago wasn't interested, he wanted to know about dragon riders, how many there were and where they were. If only I had caught onto Eret's bluff, I wouldn't have told him everything. Not the riders, not Berk, or Hiccup as the great 'Dragon Master." Astrid bowed her head in shame of her foolishness.

She had told Hiccup before now, they both shared their guilt and pain over sleepless nights comforting each other. Valka especially had made herself there for him to make up for time she wasn't. Then of course Toothless, despite the cruelty and the wedge that threatened to of closed walls, he could reflect and rest in safety and support of those who loved him.

"I made a terrible mistake. Drago rearranged his plans and set forth to attack the dragon sanctuary and then onto Berk. We were to be thrown overboard, Eret included. But as it seems, the enemy of our enemy is our friend and Eret proved his worth by freeing us and smuggling us into where our dragons were being held. We waited in those cages for hours," Astrid recounted for Hiccup to resume his side of events.

"In the meantime, I was greeted by an unexpected visitor. Dad and Gobber had somehow found their way into the sanctuary and attempted to escort Toothless and myself back out again. Of course I'm trying tell him in a way that wouldn't confuse or anger him that Mom is alive, only to be too late. They see her and what I expected to be a storm of fury turned out to be silence and shock as Mom began to justify what she did. It didn't matter to Dad though, he just walked up and kissed her."

"But it got better, we all decided to stay for dinner, even though Mom isn't exactly the greatest cook. Then Dad did something I've never seen him do before. He danced with Mom. They danced and just in those few moments I could see all the pain and torture that he had held onto for twenty years disappear. They were both so happy, singing and dancing with each other." Hiccup held onto the sentence, wanting to hold the moment for as long as he could. "But like all good things, they have to end."

His face had fallen colder and there was something underneath eating away. "Drago and his army had arrived. There were thousands of men, armoured dragons and traps lining the beach. The sky was filled with dragons swarming over one another against the men on the ground. We took to the air and so did Astrid and the others from the traps. If you though the battle against the Shellfire was tough, you haven't seen anything. Mom lead the Berwilderbeast from the nest and coordinated a defence, but Drago had another trick up his tunic. He had somehow, against the odds of nature and the Gods themselves gained control over his own Berwilderbeast. Scales dark and threatening. They battled each other, each attack cracked through the air like thunder. Until the final blow as Drago's Alpha killed Valka's. From the air all I could do was watch as Mom was knocked from the sky and Dad catch her hiding behind a pillar of ice. I had to do something, but now I really wish I hadn't," Hiccup's breathing began to shake.

Astrid knew what happened, she knew what happened her still haunted his dreams. "He confronted Drago, tried to change his mind about dragons but Drago didn't listen. He set his Alpha's influence on Toothless. Then he told it to kill Hiccup, Drago told Toothless through the Alpha to kill Hiccup," she explained, Heather silent as she waited for the inevitable.

Astrid went to finish, but Hiccup cut over her. "He tried so hard to break free of the Alpha, held off so long until I had nowhere to run. I thought it was the end. Until I heard my name shouted and a force push me away. It was Dad. He sacrificed himself for me."

Heather didn't know what to think. Stoick was dead. The great chief of Berk finally met his demise. To add insult to injury, Drago had used Toothless to do it. The pain, betrayal and hopelessness they must have felt.

"It didn't end there. I did something horrible, I pushed Toothless away. I told him to go, because I believed so strongly that he killed him. I knew it was wrong, I knew it was Drago, that there was nothing Toothless could do, but I still forced away. I don't know what was worse, I don't think either was worse, but I could never do anything like that again. And so Drago took all the dragons. He took Toothless and rode him away with the rest of his army to Berk."

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry," Heather finally spoke.

Hiccup smiled back softly, whatever pain had built up in retelling the story was easing away. "Thank you Heather. But ah, that's not the end, not yet. No we lay his body to rest aboard a ship that still floated and set him off to sea. He got the proper Viking funeral he deserved, even though there were only nine of us including Eret there to witness and set the ship ablaze. I knew then that I had to lead them back, however we could and so as it happened there was a way. One of the things I learnt was the baby Scuttleclaws were immune to the Alpha's call, they didn't listen to it. So we rode them back to Berk."

"As we feared, Drago had beaten his armada and taken control of our dragons. But we still flew straight to him. Astrid and the others distracted him whilst I confronted Drago. It was like a second chance, another attempt to show him the truth about dragons, but I didn't care. I was there for Toothless and only him. He was so strong, and simply by telling him the truth, that it wasn't his fault, that he was forced. I asked him back because he's my best friend. My best friend," Hiccup stared up into the luminous green of Toothless eyes, his smile wide and teeth retracted. "I had his complete attention, it blocked out the Berwilderbeast. Toothless dropped Drago from his back and so I had to dive after him. I caught up just in time and we circled around to separate Drago from the Alpha."

"I used my sword's gas canister and flight suit to fly in close and the blast knocked him off but with the Dragon's tail was rising up into the air, an all too familiar feeling. If it wasn't for Mom unlocking Toothless split fins I would have crashed. But how much that would have been worth when we landed because the Alpha wasn't done. It trapped Toothless and myself in its ice. It was freezing and the pressure was squeezing us to death. But then I remember seeing Toothless glowing blue and the ice cracking until it exploded freeing us. He saved me after I saved him. Only he wasn't done, along his back, he glowed blue and jumped up to face the Alpha, to challenge it."

"Toothless fought the Alpha, blasting it with plasma until the beast's tusk fell off and it was defeated. Now, I guess, Toothless is the alpha, and...I'm the cheif of Berk."


	6. Chapter 6

The eyes of a predator.

They cut into Hiccup Haddock like his own flaming blade, not so much because they were so terrifying, but because of the creature they belonged to. The catlike stalk, the pupils narrowed to slits, the violet fire that always protected, defended, and saved.

Never aimed at him.

He backed away slowly with his hand outstretched, praying to all the gods of Valhalla that his friend would see him through the Alpha's gaze. See him. Really see him.

Not prey, not a target.

A friend. His best friend.

Yet, somehow, he knew it was not to be.

The creature that stalked him was a monster. A fearful beast. This wasn't Toothless. This was the unholy offspring of lightning and death. his own breath sounded inside him mind, his heartbeat racing faster than even his mind as it searched for an answer. He could not tear himself away from those eyes. He wished desperately to see beyond them, to see what truly was within the dragon, but he couldn't. All he saw was primal, animalistic instincts, pupils like a snake's, fear and anger and a predator on the hunt and not Toothless.

The eyes seemed to glow from a darkness that was inside of them, the dragon and the boy- the man. It wasn't quite real, it was darker, blacker, raw and sad and angry and confused. It was Hiccup's mind turned outwards, his friend's heart turned inwards, the beating of wings and heart as the blast hovered and everything seemed to slow down. The world stopped spinning, breath was not drawn, hearts did not beat, lips did not speak, beasts stayed silent and still. They were in a combat ring where the choice was kill or die. They ere on a battlefield where the choice was tear out your own heart or hear its last beat.

And fear, fear that pounded through the bowels of the earth and through everyone present except for the dragon and the madman. Anger that everything was going wrong, and he felt like he was coming after himself, a part of him was being torn away, not a physical part, that had happened already, but something else. A part of his heart, his soul, the wings that kept him gliding when everything fell apart had dropped out from under him and the sky was dissolving in a single blast.

And then the strong, the brave, the vast, the great rock that kept them solid, fell. It had toppled, crumbled into dust. No breath issued from the great lips or moved the vast chest. No heartbeat sounded beneath the armor. A shout, a scream of anger and fear and everything was wrong burst out of him. The one who didn't deserve to live when their leader was gone. The single word, cracked with heartbreak and a deep, everlasting knowing that everything would never be the same, resounded through his mind. It was inside and outside, heart and flesh, family and never right again.

"NO!"

Hiccup's eyes snapped open. Toothless was staring at him with wide eyes; the eyes of his best friend. There was no monster. But his hand, his own leather-clad hand was stretched out to push the dragon away. He was breathing heavily and shaking beyond his own control, covered in a cold sweat. Slowly he dropped his hand and looked around.

Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout were staring back hesitant as to what they could do. They were clearly worried about what had awoken their friend. Astrid and Heather came running into the tent, and with one look in Hiccup's direction Aastrid knew something was wrong. "Hiccup, what happened?" Astrid asked, cautiously creeping forward.

Hiccup swallowed and simply looked at her. He was seeing the familiar silhouette, and yet flashes of the monster lurked, distorting any recognition. Even so, he was still shaking despite himself and feeling extremely self-conscious.

The world slowly returned to focus and Hiccup slid his hands through his hair to wipe away the sweat. "Eh, yeah. I- I'm fine."

Astrid didn't believe him for one second, she knew what kind of horrors he saw in his dreams. "Look at me, are you sure you're all right? You're still shaking," she asked, resting her hand on his cheek and lifting his gaze to meet her own.

Hiccup mentally cursed himself and the stupid shivering. "I'm fine, really."

Heather raised a slender, dark eyebrow. "You know we can never really trust you when you say that."

"Yeah, I know, old habits. It's just..." Hiccup sighed. "Bad dream," he muttered. "I'll be alright, go back to sleep."

Astrid was looking at him with the same sadness in her eyes that his mother wore in times of reflection. The other riders caught on including Heather and slowly returned to their own spaces.

Astrid lingered a moment, a part of her whishing she could stay and lull him back to sleep, but it wouldn't be right, even out here. She leaned in and pecked his cheek before reaching an arm out to Toothless drawing him in closer.

"Get some rest, Hiccup", she whispered. Turning to Toothless, she added, "Make sure he does." A warm smile rested upon her lips before she headed back to the girls tent.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck, and the dragon rested his big black head on the young man's shoulder. He could feel the purrs run through his arm and into his back massaging him.

"I'm sorry, Bud," Hiccup whispered, his eyes closed, drinking in the warmth. "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. It's not your fault, it never was."

The Night Fury warbled contently keeping watchful eyes on Hiccup from the tent entrance as he lay back to sleep.

Hiccup pulled up the thin blanket over himself. He stared at the tent ceiling for a while, while the others moved in their sleep, subconsciously finding a more comfortable position. He rubbed his hands over his forehead. The nightmares were less frequent than they had been two months ago, but they still came back. Hiccup closed his eyes. He had grown accustomed to being mostly ignored as a nuisance for fifteen years, and still hated it when people fussed over him, preferring to make his own path. He rolled over and tucked his arms over his head, hoping that tomorrow there would be no more mention of the incident.

The next morning when Hiccup opened his eyes, the sun was just coming up and its light had just begun to filter through the flaps of the tent. He sat up, strapping on his metal leg and for this he was glad that Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were still asleep. Ducking through the low entrance of the tent, he strolled over to where Astrid was cooking some sort of meat that she'd either caught or brought along.

"Morning, Milady," he greeted, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

She turned to him and grinned, clearly pleased by his casual greeting. Her happiness inevitably carried over to him; rarely could Hiccup restrain from returning any smile she sent his way.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing out a spot on the log beside her.

Hiccup decided it would be best to obey. "Quite an impressive camp Heather has here", he noted.

"Well, it shows that she trusted we'd come. Setting up these extra shelters would have definitely been hard work for her with Windshear sick."

Hiccup nodded his concurrence. "Speaking of that, I was wondering if you have any idea what this sickness could be?" Hiccup knew that Astrid had been preparing to fight dragons for most of her life, and surely that included knowing their illnesses.

She shook her head. "No, I've never seen it before. I thought maybe you would know; Dragon Boy and all that."

He lightheartedly scoffed at the remark. "Is that so? Well, sure, I may know a few things about dragons, but that doesn't mean I know everything.'

'I know, if only we still had the Dragon Eye, I'm sure it'd have something about it,' she said.

Hiccup agreed. "Probably, but given the chance again I'd have still thrown it into the volcano," he confessed.

"Of course you would. But I'm still glad you did even when I told you not to," she admitted, before pouting for another tease. "My Viking in shining Gronckle iron."

"Is that right?" he replied in an amused tone.

Astrid continued. "Protector of dragons."

"Aren't we all?" He lazily protested.

"Brave, legendary hero and saviour of Berk!" she concluded.

"Oh, gods," Hiccup smirked. "I'm not sure why everyone thinks I'm such a hero. I just do what has to be done." He brushed off the compliment.

 _And I'm not as brave as you think_ , he added mentally. _I'd rather face another Red Death than have to find the right time and place to propose to you._

Astrid smiled. "He's humble too, and kind," she started again.

"Astrid," Hiccup tried to intervene.

"And I'm completely in love with him,' she used all her power to keep a straight face in competition with Hiccup who nonchalantly returned her gaze.

All it took was for him to quirk his eyebrow to send her into fits of giggling and laughter. "No argument there. Anyway, he's nothing without the fearless and invisible Astrid to whom even the Valkyries cannot compare in beauty or skill."

She swatted him across the arm. "Hey, I'm not finished!" She was half giggling, half trying to be serious but Hiccup still just held up his hands. "Besides, have you seen the way the little kids in the village flock around you?"

Hiccup shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, but it's Toothless they like the best."

She sighed. "I'm just not going to convince you that there's a very clear reason why everyone thinks you're a hero."

He raised an eyebrow. "What, because i'm half crippled?"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't want pity."

He was about to protest when Astrid pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Look!"

Fishlegs and Heather were standing a few yards away with their backs to the other young couple. Hiccup couldn't hear what they were saying at first, but Heather had her hands on his best friend's shoulders, and he looked very happy, even from behind. She moved her hands downward, off of his shoulders, and Fishlegs appeared to be saying something. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to her. Heather gasped, beamed and took his hands.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup nodded and took her hand, letting their fingers intertwine slowly and enjoying the feeling of hers. They were calloused and battle-hardened, but still feminine in a uniquely Astrid way. He motioned with his head towards the outskirts of the camp, and she followed.

"You know", said Astrid, "I think I know who might know about what this sickness is."

"My mom?" Hiccup considered the possibility before taking up on her suggestion.

Astrid pulled back for moment, seeing the logic. "Possibly, but no, I was thinking Fishlegs! He knows almost everything about dragons- don't get jealous," she quipped midsentence. Hiccup chuckled. "Point is, if he doesn't know, I doubt anyone would."

Hiccup snapped his fingers. "That must be what he was telling Heather!"

Astrid beamed. "Exactly!"

"Huh. Should we go ask him?", he suggested, though not sure if now was the best time. "H…he looked busy..."

Astrid laughed. "We'll give them a minute, or twenty. I bet he's got everything figured out anyway."

Hiccup grinned. "We could always make ourselves busy as well."

She laughed again and kissed him briefly. "Exactly what I was thinking."

He opened his mouth as if to say something when another though crossed his mind, he pulled her in a little closer. "Somehow I don't that took enough time milady. A long walk seems appropriate."

She tugged on his arm leaning against him. "With plenty of time to stare lovingly into each other's eyes, I suppose."

"And use me as your personal punching bag," he teased, although not particularly looking forward to it.

She laughed at his remark. "Yes. Definitely that."


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup and Astrid were flying along, side-by-side, through the golden-tinged clouds over Autumn Island. The dragons, understanding that this was more about their humans than them, simply glided along with their wings spread, shooting each other significant looks which Hiccup and Astrid missed, busy looking at each other.

"This could be the time," the young man whispered to himself.

But it wasn't quite right. Yes, the skies were calm, they were enjoying each other's company and the clouds were reminiscent of their first flight, but it wasn't perfect. It couldn't be anything less.

"Head in the clouds, huh?" Astrid called whilst Stormfly executing a slow and simple loop.

"Quite literally," Hiccup chuckled in reply.

She gazed down to the waves of amber leaves that looked like a blazing fire. "You think we should head back to camp?"

"Not really," HIccup replied. Try as he might, he couldn't keep the smile from growing.

"If I were close enough I'd swat you", she replied with a rather un-Astrid-like giggle running into her phrase. The threat was not so idly made, either, as one knew Astrid so well as he could be sure of.

"Probably not a good idea, what with the strength of Thor's hammer you've got there. I'd be struck from the skies!", Hiccup finished dramatically.

Astrid sniggered at the remark. "Suuure. Like I could ever strike down the unbelievably cute offspring of lightning and death itself."

Toothless huffed in mock indignation and grumbled at her pointedly. "Now, now, he considers himself to be very regal and noble," Hiccup translated. "It's not good for his Alpha reputation to be called 'cute'."

Toothless warbled in agreement, raising his head mid-flight in a prominent gesture while his dorsal fins ignited their signature blue. He then smacked his lips in a very self-satisfied way as Hiccup rubbed his cheek with a grin.

Astrid shook her head in amusement. "Seriously though, I think we should head back to camp. We need to talk to Fishlegs about the whole Windshear thing and I think it's safe to say that he's done with whatever he and Heather were doing."

Hiccup raised his brow. "Uh, that sounded a little..."

Astrid was quick to cut him off. "You do realize you focused on the wrong part of that, right?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Sorry. What can I say? It's a habit."

"Hiccup," she warned.

"Okay, okay," he finally agreed still unable to bring down his smile. "Back to camp, Bud."

Toothless dipped his head and slowly sank downwards, circling around the small island until the canopy of the amber and scarlet leaves became clear and the cluster of huts that was their camp was more than just specks. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Astrid once or twice; he knew he shouldn't, considering how distracting she could be, but there was no helping it.

"Keep your eyes on the sky," she snipped playfully.

He returned to face forward but immediately brought himself back on account of having more to say. "Somehow I feel like this is the part where I should say something very sappy and romantic about your eyes, but Thor knows I'm hopeless at that stuff."

She smiled, the mischievous smile he knew all too well. "You're an excellent kisser. Besides, I like 'Hiccup the Hopeless,' he's kinda cute."

"You think so?" , Hiccup asked, his curious tone bearing confusion.

"Don't sound so excited." Laughing, the young couple slipped into a slow spiral and slid lazily into the center of camp.

"Why, hello there, lovebirds," Heather teased, being the first to greet them upon their return.

"You're one to talk. We were purposefully giving you some time alone with Fishlegs", Astrid shot back.

"Sure you were. Anyway, he was telling me that he might have an idea of what this thing is that Windshear has", she said, moving onto the important matter at hand.

"Is it a dragon only sickness?" Astrid asked apprehensively.

Hiccup knew that she knew most dragon illnesses were, but there was always a possibility. He also knew that with their past experiences should it be an inter-species contagion, Astrid would send him back to Berk the minute he said he was 'fine.'

"Fishlegs thinks so," Heather replied.

Hiccup could see Astrid giving a silent sigh of relief. "Ok well I'll go have a talk with him, see what we can find" Hiccup said. "I'll let you two talk or, do what it is you do with your um, 'girl time," he stammered, unsure of how to phrase it correctly.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. What do you say Astrid, 'girl time?"  
The tease in her words was obvious.

"Oh Har, har," he replied. "I'll catch up with you later Milady," he told Astrid, then dashed off with a quick peck on her cheek towards the men's tent.

"Fishlegs?", he called into the tent.

"Yeah, Hiccup, I'm here. Did Heather tell you that I-"

"Might have an idea of what this sickness is? Yeah."

"Come over here."

The stocky boy pulled the Book of Dragons out of his satchel and flipped it open to a few of the last pages.

"I thought to look in here, and look what I found."

"Very little is known about dragon illnesses," Hiccup read out loud. "For one who sees these creatures as foes, they are an asset. Thus, even less is known of the cures. These are the substances dragons react strangely or dangerously to...Blue oleander, eel, blah, blah, blah. How is this helpful exactly?" he turned to face Fishlegs.

"Look down there," he pointed one stubby finger to the bottom of the page.

"The most mysterious of all dragon illnesses, 'Whiteclaw' has been dubbed as such because of its most distinctive symptom, which as the name implies, is that the infected beast's claws turn a bright, pure white. Other known symptoms include a dullness of scales and eyes, as well as stiff movement and inability to fly. It is believed that, left untreated, this is a serious reptilian malady which will kill."

Hiccup sighed. "Lovely. So basically, we have to figure out a cure for the most mysterious disease a dragon can get and do it quickly, or Windshear will die. Should be easy."

"At least we know what it is now", Fishlegs pointed out. "The problem is we don't know the causation or…" his voice slowly trailed away.

"Anything much about it at all," Hiccup muttered on the end.

Fishleg's eyes lit up as he an idea came to mind. "But I think it's infectious, as in contagious. If we can figure out where Windshear got it from be it plant or another dragon even, that would be a good start."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "That's great and all, but what we need to know what the cure is," His shared a melancholy expression before his eyes sparked with realisation. 'And I know just the person might know."

"Valka!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"I'll send a Terror-Mail back to Berk," Hiccup announced. "If Mom doesn't know what this is, no one will."

Fishlegs nodded eagerly. "I'll keep looking here and in some of my other dragon resources, see if I can't find anything on a cure."

With that, he promptly pulled out several books from his satchel and flipped one open. Hiccup ducked out of the tent and slipped over to a tree, then sat down against it to begin writing. Astrid and Heather had since disappeared from the camp likely off axe throwing and as for Snotlout and the Twins, he hadn't seen them since earlier that morning. Still something felt empty in the pit of his stomach as if there was a void waiting to be filled. His mind wondered for a moment to Astrid and the warmth she seemed to blaze him with. But this feeling was different like something more instinctive or autonomous. He gave a soft whistle, and Toothless was at his side with the speed of lightning. Ironic that, considering he was supposedly its offspring.

"Hey Bud," Hiccup greeted his friend. "Wanna help me with this? I'm writing a Terror-Mail to my mom."

He savored the last few words, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue, something he'd never been able to consider as a possibility. Mom. So many feelings, good and bad were wrapped up in that one word and yet she knew how to make it okay in the way that he had needed desperately so many time

Aug 7Every time he had a moment, they would talk together about the years she had missed. She laughed in the right places and cried in some, too, but at the end of the day they were both happy even as they shared their grief.

Toothless nosed his chest armor, poking at the journal as if to say. 'Hurry up already!"

"Hurry up with the letter, or the ring?" asked Hiccup tentatively.

"Rooollr," Toothless replied.

"Glad we cleared that up." He remarked rolling his eyes.

He slid open the journal, carefully tearing a bit of parchment free and staring at the ring. It looked so beautiful, but that was nothing to what it would look like with Astrid wearing it. He was past the point of being afraid, now there just wasn't a right time. It was frustrating, and they were always busy, but he wanted so badly for it to be Perfect. Much like the time many years ago, sitting by the stables on Dragon's Edge. Maybe when all this was over, they could fly by it, see the scorched remains of their once formidable base. Toothless warbled in sympathy and nudged Hiccup gently, who in turn scratched under the dragon's big black chin in the place where he liked it. Sighing, the he grinned at his best friend and set charcoal to parchment.

Hi Mom,

It's me. Hiccup obviously.

I hope the people of Berk are behaving in my absence, you know how they are sometimes.

Anyway, we've arrived on Amber Island safely and met up with Heather and Windshear. Unfortunately there is definitely something wrong with her but we need your help. We think we know what Windshear has, it's a very mysterious dragon sickness called 'whiteclaw'. If you've heard of it please write back as soon as you can with everything you know. It's cause, stages of infection remedies and treatments, anything you can find so we can save her before it's too late.

Please hurry.

Thank you.

Hiccup.

Hiccup looked over the message. It looked thorough enough to him; detailed yet concise. Now all he needed was a Terrible Terror. He whistled their special call, the one that seemed to pull them out of nowhere, and a small blue one alighted on his arm. Hiccup tied the message to its leg, then told it where to go and waved as the tiny dragon flew away.

"Be safe," he whispered. "And please, please bring a reply."


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup was sitting on a log outside the camp, drawing in the dirt with a stick like he used to do when he was much younger. Astrid and Heather were off patrolling the island, Fishlegs was scouring the Book of Dragons for the tenth time, and as for Snotlout and the twins, they were likely causing mischief with each other but thankfully in a more secluded part of the camp where no one could hear them. For once, he was without a definitive task and as nice and relaxing as most people would find that, he found it annoying. He hadn't had a calm day in the last five years and probably very few before then. With all the new dragons to discover, new islands to explore, new secrets to unlock and new villains to defeat, there hadn't been much time to relax. So now, waiting with nothing to do, Hiccup was frustrated.

Maybe some part of him enjoyed being able to relax. However, as frustrating as he found the empty hours of waiting, he hadn't slept properly in months, what with trying to reconstruct both his island and his life. He suspected that his mom had encouraged him going on this mission because she hoped he'd get to rest a little. Well, that clearly wasn't going to happen. Hiccup knew this too, and in his quest to find anything useful aboutto this elusive cure, he'd been staying up very late, sometimes all night. So even though he was lost for action and the irritable sense of boredom was growing, some small part of him was nonetheless grateful for the chance to rest.

A silhouette appeared in the western sky accompanied by a loud squawk. As the shape drew nearer, it revealed itself to be a Terrible Terror so tired it was wobbling mid-flight and with a roll of parchment clutched in its talons. Hiccup jumped from the ground and held up his arm, on which the little dragon gratefully landed. Hiccup stroked its wings soothingly and settled back onto the ground where it curled into his lap. He then uncoiled the parchment, revealing the awaited letter from his mother.

Hiccup,

The people of Berk are indeed a rowdy lot- trust me, I remember! But they seem to be holding up well. I'm enjoying the reunions with old friends and the making of new ones. Tell Astrid for me that I could give her a few tips on being a Chief's wife. Or don't if you'd rather surprise her!  
As for this disease you must act swiftly. I have encountered it before on a few dragons in the sanctuary and it is very deadly if untreated. Thankfully I did manage to obtain a cure, but at great cost. The cure is composed of four ingredients, which are scattered naturally across the islands of the Archipelago. I've enclosed as much as I have of the first, an emerald moss which grew plentifully in the Sanctuary, but the rest you will have to get yourselves. The first of those three is a rare, glowing jellyfish which lives in the underground pools of Midnight Isle. Be careful, they sting! The poison wears off fast but saps your strength. The second is a black flower, the Vorpent Lily which I believe grows on the sea stacks in the Far Southeast waters. Be wary of their stalks, they are covered in tiny brittle spines that are very irritable but they are not lethal in any way. If you are caught, wrap with bandages and the Beautropolous weed on Berk should do the trick when you come home. The last ingredient is the pure spring water from the top of the tallest mountain in the Frozen Peaks. You need a small jarful of the water, one piece of moss, two lilies, and a small chunk of the jellyfish's flesh per dose.

Make haste, it's unlikely but Whiteclaw can be contagious.

M Valka

Beside her name there was a letter that had been scratched out, as if she'd begun a word and decided to write "Valka" instead. Upon closer inspection, Hiccup saw that it was an 'M.' He smiled a little, reading over the letter once more. His mother's handwriting looked like his; small, speedy, and practical, yet impeccably neat. There was a slight feminine flourish to the way she curved some of the more sloping signs. Tucked inside the letter there was, as she had said, a pouch containing six pieces of bright green moss; it was thick, springy and soft.

With the word of warning fresh on his mind, Hiccup sprinted to the men's tent. "Fishlegs, we have a cure!" His round head emerged from the tent almost instantaneously.  
"Really? What is?" , Fishlegs asked, his enthusiasm and relief filling his voice. Hiccup handed him the letter.  
"From Mom, a recipe complete with locations and warnings. Let's round up the gang so we can come up with a plan to get all this stuff."

Fishlegs was scanning the letter in depth, furrowing his brow and even a rolling his eyes at one point, but as he reached the end his eyes widened in fear and he shot a panicked look to Hiccup. "I need to show you something." He led them past the tents to where he could see Hookfang dozing away peacefully. "I'm not sure if Snotlout has noticed this, but I have," he said, pointing around the base of Hookfang's claws. "Look at his claws, Hiccup, they aren't nearly as dark as they were when we came."

"The warning..," Hiccup mumbled worriedly. He turned to Fishlegs immediately, in full leader-mode now. "We need to go now. Help me find the others Fishlegs, we need to find this cure before it infects the other dragons. Toothless!"

It wasn't long before they were assembled at the camp. Even so, every moment wasted was time lost and time was no longer on their side. Hiccup handed the letter showing them his mother's instructions. Heather looked greatly relieved, having read the letter. "Thank Thor. So that's one ingredient down already."  
"Exactly, from here I think we should split up into teams," Hiccup explained. "I'll go with Astrid to find the jellyfish; Fishlegs and Heather, you collect the Vorpent Lilies."

"Did he just say Vorpent Lilies?" Ruffnut interupted.

Ignoring her, Hiccup continued, "Snotlout and the twins can go find the spring water."

"Um, Snotlout and the twins, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "Are you sure? That sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Ooh, those are my favorite kind!" Tuffnut interjected. "There's a particular one that has been passed down through generations of Nut, all the way down from great-great-great-great-great Grandpa Borknut. Remember him, Ruff?"

"Oh yeah, he's famous in the old family tales," she reminisced. "His original 'Recipe for Disaster' is a closely guarded family secret."

"Moving on,' Hiccup sighed. "Snotlout?"

"Yeah?" He jerked up his head from the letter.

"Are you alright with handling the twins?" He asked.

Snotlout waved it away. "Pfft, please, how hard could it be to find some water?"

Hiccup wasn't impressed by his nonchalant attitude, maybe this would put a spike in ideas. "You'll be riding piggyback on Barf and Belch."

"Uhhh, why, what's wrong with Hookfang?", he asked, asked passing the letter on to Tuff.

Fishlegs shared a glance of uncertainty with Hiccup. Evidently, it was enough for him to draw a conclusion of Hookfang's fate. "Oh no!" His eyes were alive and fearful. "Not my Hookfang."

"He needs to stay here to conserve his strength- in fact, it might be better if someone stays behind to look after Hookfang and Windshear", Hiccup suggested, knowing the eagerness of the gang was directed towards the search.

"Fishlegs and I should stay," Heather opted after a moments silence. "We can try and slow the disease if possible and, I'm sorry, Fishlegs, but Meatlug isn't the fastest dragon. So, with two riders, it would just slow us down too much."

Fishlegs offered a apologetic smile. "It's alright, she may be the slowest dragon, but she has the biggest heart, don't you girl?"  
A wag of her bludgeon tail and panting tongue answered that question.

Ruffnut was quick to follow the new gap in their plan. "So who's getting the Vorpent Lilies? Because there is no way I'm touching one of those things ever again!"

Heather turned towards her abruptly. "Wait, you know about them?"

"You bet your spleen I do, sister, nasty little things," Ruffnut began. She was closely followed by her brother.

"In fact, there is a very long and convoluted story to go with it. I'm currently writing a book about it. I call it, 'A Tuff Walk in the Woods'. The 'tough' is spelt 'tuff'," he explained brandishing the title in epic proportions with his hands in the air.

"Nooo, for the good of your own sanity you do not want to hear this story!" Snotlout interjected.  
Tuff leaned in by Heather's ear. "I'll let you know when I finish it."  
Hiccup could only sigh at their antics before turning to Astrid. Simply from his expression she could tell what he was suggesting.

"You know I'll follow you anywhere," she replied to his unspoken suggestion with a smile. So there they were, three teams, three directions. Hiccup and Astrid to locate the Jellyfish and the Vorpent Lilies while Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff procured the Mountain Water. All the while, Fishlegs and Heather watched over the sick dragons at camp in hopes of their return. Hiccup had sketched out maps for each team, guessing where the places were.

Hiccup swung his leg over Toothless's saddle. "Hopefully, we should be back within a few days with the cure," he announced clipping himself into the saddle.  
"Into the great beyond!", the others cheered with greater enthusiasm than they'd had in days.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we there yet?" Snolout groaned.

He was sitting cross legged on Barf and Belch while the twins guided the double headed dragon towards the Frozen Peaks. Their mission was simple, at least in theory: get the special tempered water from the tallest peak and return to Autumn island. However, at the moment, Snotlout was facing a challenge worse than fighting a hundred Dragon Flyers at once: boredom.

"I said, are we there yet?", he repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh, how many more times is he going to ask us that?" Tuffnut grumbled, feeling the incessant complaining drill through his skull like a chisel. And he knew. Ruffnut drilled into his helmet with various objects regularly.

"I suppose until we get there, wherever 'there' is," Ruffnut replied.

"I miss when it was only four heads, less complaining", Tuff remarked. slouching forwards on Belch's horns.

"I feel you, bro", she concurred, promptly interjected by Snotlout.

"Hey, are you listening to me?", he voiced again from the back.

Ruff cast a tired look to her brother. "Wanna hit him?"

"Mace me," he said, receiving the freshly polished mace.

With a mighty downward stroke he gave Snotlout a hard wack on his helmet. "OWW!"

Ruff was resting on her elbows upon Barf's horns, watching the short act of violence. "Backseat drivers, am I right?"

"What was that for?", Snotlout continued to complain from behind.

Ruff swirled on her saddle to face him directly. "Alright post-lover boy, here's a few things you need to understand about how things work on this dragon. Clearly you've forgotten, since it's been…" She started checking off her fingers getting stuck on the fourth before turning back to Tuff. "Tuff, when was the last time he rode on Barf and Belch?"

Tuff's head curled back so the world was upside down to him. "Uuuuum, the Blindsided episode?"

"Yeah, the Blindsided…" She hesitated to give a half glance to Tuff, "Yeah that. That's like three years ago!"

"Or just over one if you really think about it," Tuff added, earning rather confused expressions from the other four heads.

"Never mind, the point is, there is one simple rule you have obey. Sit down, shut up, and no questions," Ruff concluded.

"But what if…" Snotlout tried to ask.

"I said no questions!", she screamed back before promptly resuming a forward position upon the saddle.

Snotlout simply frowned, crossed his arms and grumbled, turning his back upon the twins. Four heads glanced at each other and a silent sigh of relief was exhaled.

They flew on in a silence that lasted all the way to the snow-hazed atmosphere of the Frozen Peaks. As far as they could see through the mist, the mountains themselves were spread about in peaks of various sizes, each one no less treacherous than the last. At their bases, the ocean was frozen, leaving a long trail of natural ice along from peak to base. Barf and Belch rode the shifting air currents in an arc around the closest mountain as the trio aboard searched for a suitable place to begin their search.

Snotlout could only look out in quiet fear as the recent past flashed memories in his mind. "After Drago, I don't think I could look at ice the same again."

The moment was a shift to solemn from the madness earlier, but it was shared. The imposing monolith formation that towered over them was a far too chilling reminder of that fateful day. Barf and Belch dived lower, avoiding the stronger gushes of wind the threatened to destabilize them. They seemed fine for now, but in these conditions, there was no telling if or when a storm would arise.

"Gah! Right when we need Fishlegs or Hiccup," Snotlout voiced in concern, catching the twins' attention. Since when would he admit that? "Where are we going to find water here? I don't know if you've noticed, but everything is frozen. Like, solid."

Tuff piped in, working hard to peer through the storm. "The message said the spring water is found at the top of the tallest peak. I suppose that narrows it down a bit but which one of these is the tallest? I mean, there are so many."

Ruff was searching out her side upon Barf, looking for some sort of sign, before something interesting caught her eye. "Hey, guys, look at this!"  
The other four heads joined her observation. "Look the line of peaks. They're getting taller the further we go in."

Though there were various sizes spread through the labyrinth of mountains, her statement was true. There was gradual rise in the heights of the peaks. "So if we head towards the middle…" Snotlout began.

"We'll eventually reach the tallest peak," Tuff concluded. "All right, Barf and Belch, full wings ahead!" he cried standing upon his stirrups and pointing into the dense fog, then almost falling off.

The dragon roared in reply, beating their wings hard in a direct line for the centre. The fog grew thicker the further they ventured; there was a reminiscence about this place with Dragon Island, but even so, these mountain peaks were monstrous in size. Close on their left, dark rock appeared as quickly as it vanished and soon enough the ground appeared to be rising below.

"This has got to be it. The ground is rising with us. Take us to the sky, guys," Ruffnut directed, leaning forward against Barf's neck.

Snotlout pressed himself flat against the dragon's back as they rose high and higher with the now sharply inclining ice wall. "Look! It's going through the canopy," Tuff pointed out as the light became brighter, filtering through small gaps in the fog.

In mere seconds, they too burst through and they were befallen with a sight thought only to be found in dreams. A sea of white cloud stretched out to the horizon all around them, the sun bouncing its light against the soft swirls below. From here it looked so peaceful, just the serene image thought to be the heavens themselves.

"Whoa. This is incredible,' Ruff whispered staring wide eyed all around them. 'It's like Vallhalla itself."

"Yeah" Snotlout agreed. "Except that for that," he pointed the mountain peak poking its head through the cloud floor and glinting against the pure sunlight. "That's got to be where the water is."

Barf and Belch dove forward towards the peak, angling to glide around it. From their vantage point, that's where they saw it: a small crack in the rock wall and, to everyone's surprise, a faint mist escaping from within.

"There, take us in." Tuff indicated and they soon glided to a halt upon the narrow ledge by the cave.

Carefully, the trio retrieved their water canteens and ventured into the depths of the mountain. "This is really weird," Snotlout commented running his had over the damp rock walls.

"If you think that's weird," Tuff voiced from ahead. "Get a look at this."

"What, your face? That _is_ weird", his sister commented.

The others caught up and halted in their steps as their eyes were greeted by a purely unimaginable sight. The cave opened up into a large area but littered around the walls were vegetation. Vines ran in long lines around the walls and mosses covered the floor. It was much warmer inside confirming, any suspicions they may have had; a freshwater spring inside the mountain.

"How… how is this even possible? I bet even Fishlegs couldn't explain this," Tuff continued to marvel at the natural phenomenon.

"What about Hiccup?" Ruff suggested as they approached the pools of spring water.

Snoutlout pushed forward crouched by the water and dunked his canteen in. "He'd know. Of course he'd know, he's Hiccup. Anyway, who cares, just hurry up and get your water so we can go. Hookfang and Windshear are dying, remember?" The twins cast a glance between each other and shrugged, filling their jugs with water.

With the canteens full, the trio returned to Barf and Belch, who were waiting on the cliff's edge, though something about them seemed off. They seemed shifty, with their eyes dancing about the cloud bank as if searching for something.

"Whoa. hey, you two alright?' Ruff consoled reaching up to stroke Barf's head. "Come on guys, it's time to go."

They mounted up and settled into the saddles with Snotlout once again sitting upon the Zippleback's back. "Do you remember where we came from?' Snotlout asked.

The twins both looked back at him, a moment of hesitation between them as they searched their memories. That's when the ground beneath with quaked and the world flipped over. Barf and Belch screeched in surprise working hard to right themselves whilst Snotlout hung on for dear life.

"OH MY THOR!", He screamed.

They spiralled back into the abyss and with them showers of boulders tumbled after them, cracking against the mountainside. The ice and snow broke upon their impact and shattered into a sea of white waves, sliding down the slopes. The dragon caught a wave of wind that put them back into balance and the levelled out just in time as a boulder crackled behind them.

Snotlout was panting frantically, eyes wide and shifting nervously. "What in Thor's name was that?" he cried. "OH NO!"

Another wave of rock hurtled before them but Barf and Belch ducked under it just in time, raising the concern of the riders exponentially. That's when the saw it- a solid dark wall driving a path before them, but it wasn't until they narrowly passed it that they realised what it was.

"Was that?" Ruff questioned quite perplexed.

"A huge wall made of scales," Tuff concluded for her nodding in confirmation. "GIANT MOUNTAIN DRAGON! GO BELCH!"

The Zippleback screeched in response diving low into the fog where they couldn't be seen. Alas to no benefit did it do them for even in the frigid environment surrounded by fog, they could escape the glowing rage of six red eyes raging above. Snotlout saw it first and all to familiar was the shape the silhouette of that dragon.

"Oh no, no, no, no, guys! It's another Red Death. GO!" He yelled between the twins with his own panic settling down upon him.

"I personally would like to keep both of my legs! FLY FASTER!", Snotlout screamed.

A great clawed foot crashed down upon the side of another mountain as the giant dragon attempted to squash them again. Barf and Belch narrowly avoided being stomped on weaving through the lower crevasses and stalagmites. They prayed to Thor it wouldn't follow them too far. The last thing they needed was a Red Death on their back in open waters! Their hopes seemed to elevate for a moment before a whistling sound circled about them, a sound they knew from their younger selves and even to this day was still unsettling.

"Dragon fire, watch out!" Ruffnut cried, the three of them crouched low as the giant plume of fire barrelled out in all directions filling the misty air with light and terrible heat.

A glance back showed a full silhouette of the beast as it howled in fury having lost a chance at prey. Even in greater numbers they still would not open an offensive attack on the dragon, their current situation was too dire and the threat it posed only harmed those who ventured too far into the mist.

The moment passed and deep sighs of relief were made, they were successful. "Oh thank Thor, we got out," Snotlout panted, lying on his back.

"And with three full canteens of spring water," Tuff added.

"Do you think it'll be enough?" he asked sitting back up to face them.

The twins turned back to face the open sky as the fog dissipate behind them. "Only one way to find out."

Smoe05

And there have it – five heads, two brains and a blast from the past. I realise the severe illogicality of having a natural hot water spring at the top of a mountain but maybe it's a volcano that hasn't burst yet? I dunno, the set piece was for visual candy.

On another note, Act 1 of A Tuff Walk in the Woods is out! If you like madness, if you like insanity if you like even more of zero logical cohesion, go check it out :D


	10. Authors' Note

**THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS**

 **We aren't abandoning it, don't worry! However, life has been a little crazy lately and there hasn't been time to write an update. Please stay tuned, and hopefully there will be new content in a few months.**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- FairytalesOfForever**


End file.
